


An Unspoken Agreement

by likelike_love



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: A Priest Walks Into A Bar, finale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece from Peter's POV, thoughts on the Shannon sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unspoken Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Finale fic for Season 3.
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/401170.html) at mary_marshall.livejournal.com on July 15, 2010.

Peter smiled as Brandi made her way across the lawn to him, a glass of lemonade in her hand. He leaned against the tailgate of the truck, squinting against the sun. When she reached the U-Haul, he took the glass from her hand, rested it on the bumper, and pulled her to him. She had never looked more adorable to him with a messy ponytail and denim overalls. As she said when she woke him up this morning, it was Moving Day.

“Eww. You’re sweaty.” The way she squealed betrayed her delight.

“Yes, I am. It’s a July afternoon in Albuquerque and you’ve got me doing manual labor.” He toyed with the straps of her overalls, grinning. “My people don’t ...”

She cut him off with a kiss. As his fingers inched their way under her her tank top, they heard a cough. Brandi batted his fingers away and turned sheepishly to face Marshall who was studiously avoiding the pair, studying the the clouds in the afternoon sky. He was holding two cardboard boxes, one stacked atop the other.

“Uh, if you would excuse me.”

Brandi giggled. “Of course. C’mon, Peter. There’s more inside.” 

Peter groaned as she dragged him by the wrist towards the front door. He snagged the glass off the tailgate on the way. “Thanks again for your help, man.”

Marshall grunted in reply as he shoved the boxes toward the back of the truck and followed them back towards the house.

Mary stood in the living room with her hands on her hips, surveying the damage. She looked toned and tan in her shorts, her blonde hair further lightened by two weeks under the Mexican sun. Her vacation hadn’t done wonders for her mood however. If Peter were pressed for a word to describe her disposition at this point, he would likely choose surly.

As Mary and Brandi clashed again in the center of the room, Peter and Marshall retreated to opposite corners of the room, busying themselves adjusting boxes and generally staying out of the line of fire. Peter’s mind returned to thoughts of this family, these Shannon women, one of whom had stolen his heart and given hers freely in exchange. The other appeared to be continuing an epic resistance to a man who obviously adored her.

It was interesting how different these two sisters were. He spent more time considering that than he would readily admit. One woman was made of glass, the other of steel. And Mary had made them that way. He shuddered to think of what the two of them had been exposed to in childhood. Mary had hinted at it, as had Jinx in those early days of sobriety, but Peter knew that he had heard a fraction of the story. And from Brandi he had heard even less, she remembered little and Peter knew he had Mary to thank for that. Mary had protected her sister, steeled herself and sheltered her baby sister from the blows, both figurative and literal. And in protecting Brandi from the reality of the situation, she allowed the younger girl to stay open and loving, hopeful and untarnished, even as Mary closed herself over further and further in the process.

Peter sealed another carton, hefted it into his arms, and followed Marshall back to the truck. The sun beat down and Marshall rested his box against one hip to free up one hand to swipe at the sweat beading on his brow. When the boxes were safely stowed, the men made their way back to the house in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Peter was grateful. Mary had delivered Brandi safely through the hell of their childhood and the naive choices of her early adulthood. If he was honest, Peter would also say that by sheltering Brandi so completely, even from the consequences of her own decisions, she had handicapped Brandi in some ways, making her more vulnerable to those who would hurt and deceive her. He understood why Mary kept such a tight grip. But they all were coming to terms with the fact that Mary needed to relax that grip now. Brandi knew it, confessed it in the dark of their bedroom at night, telling him she was confused by how difficult it would be not to move in with him but to leave her sister. He held her as she cried, bewildered. Mary knew it, clearly, the way she stormed and blustered, scoffed and sputtered to cover her anxiety over this transition. Peter knew it too. He would be the one to protect Brandi now, this delicate spirit unsullied by the world. Mary would have to give up this role. In losing that identity, who would she become?

Red faced, Marshall gestured towards a pile of bras in the corner of the room and shoved a box into Peter’s hands. Eyes wide, Peter gathered them up quickly and stuffed them in the box, glancing around the room to confirm that they were indeed done. He placed a comforting hand on the small of Brandi’s back and she turned to him and nodded.

“I love you, Mary,” she cried, launching herself into her sister’s arms.

Peter watched as Mary scrunched her eyes closed and took two measured breaths before pushing Brandi away. “You’ll be back, Squish. I still say you’re rushing into this.”

“I love you too, Mary.”

Mary turned to Peter. “Peter.”

“Mary.” An unspoken agreement passed between them.

He picked up the last box and they made their way back to the truck. He would care for Brandi now. He slammed the rear door shut. As he turned and saw Mary standing in the screen door, Marshall shadowed behind her, he was confident that Marshall would be there for Mary in whatever way she would allow.


End file.
